The Veela Colony
by VampGirlCS
Summary: I promised my fans that I would write a story about Ginny and Blise so I am. This is a story is set after my story What Happens Next plz read if you havent other wise you will be some what lost. Rated M to be safe! Hey guys I'm sorry to say that I'm going to put a stop to this story for a bit due to major writers block. Again I'm very sorry.
1. Chapter 0

The Veela Colony

AN: Hey guys so this is my story that I promised many of my readers that I would write so here is my summary. This is set after my second story called What Happens Next but this unlike that story is about Blaise and Ginny and if you haven't read What Happens Next you really won't get this next one.

Prologue: One Year after the Malfoy Wedding

Blaise sat in his enormously large study scribbling away on a parchment paper. In the past few months Blaise was very busy with his many of his businesses, Ginny sat at the other end of his study. Lately she had been worrying more and more about her Veela, he had barely rested, or ate. He would come and go at strange hours.

"Gin, do you have those legal papers that Penny owled over?" Blaise asked his mate not looking from his paper. Ginny went over to her small desk and found folder in question. Ginny then walked across the study high heels clicking as she walked. She then sat on the end of his desk.

"Thank you" he said still not looking up at her. Ginny sighed and walked back across the room and sat down at her desk bored. When her Veela asked her to be his personal assistant she never thought she'd really have to do work.

She had imagined hot steamy sex on top of his desk Ginny sighed again, **If only he could read my mind**, she thought as she looked back over at Blaise, who was still hard at work. Ginny had enough, "I'm going down to the pool. I refuse to spend our weekends in this study" she said to him.

Blaise looked up at her shocked and watched her walk out. Had he not been working so hard her would have smelled his mate's arousal on her office chair. Blaise looked down at the papers on his desk annoyed with them that they took his time away from his mate. The papers were important it was for them and for the future of all Veelas.

Blaise looked back down at the papers reading them over for the millionth time. Blaise then picked up his pen and signed on the dotted line.

AN: So what do you think? Should I keep going? This is my first Blaise and Ginny story but I have two others I'm working on right now so if I don't update soon I'm working on my other stories.


	2. Chapter 1

The Veela Colony

AN: hey guys I'm back sorry it's been so long I have been working on this story.

Chapter 1

Down at their pool, Ginny laid out in her navy blue bikini floating on her chair in the pool. It was a hot summer day in Italy. She had moved in with Blaise right after graduation from Hogwarts, her parents missed her but she knew they understood a Veela couldn't live without it's mate next to them.

Ginny lay out letting the ray of the hot sun tan her skin till a dark shadow stood over her. Ginny took her glasses off and looked up to see Blaise standing next to the edge. Ginny put her glasses back on and closed her eyes.

"Done with work I see" she said annoyed with him. Blaise sighed "Yes I'm done with work for the whole weekend" Blaise said sitting down on the side of the pool with his feet in the water. "I have heard that one before, and the 'It will only take a minute' or 'Just a quick board meeting' and many others. Blaise I love you but your work really pisses me off sometimes"

"Ginny" Blaise started. "No don't Ginny me you need to hear how I feel. Your always busy, you come home late so I hardly see you. When I do see you, you never look at me or touch me like you used to. I know your work is important but aren't I important too?" Blaise slipped in the water next to her floaty.

"Yes, love you are important to me. Ginny you're my everything, you're the reason I live. I know these past few months haven't been easy but I am going to make it up to you I swear" Ginny took off her sunglasses and looked at him skeptically. "You promise?" Blaise nodded "I promise"

Ginny still looked skeptical Blaise smiled and kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why do you work so hard Blaise?" Ginny asked as they floated around the pool together. Blaise kissed her stomach. "I work hard for us, our future, and the family we will have together" Ginny ran her hands through his dark hair.

~/0000\~

Mean while a brown owl flew towards its destination in London. When the owl landed on its stoop the owl pecked on the window for someone to open it. A man didn't get up from bed just yet; he lay there for a moment till the bird pecked again. The man groaned and got out of bed and let the bird in.

He grabbed the bird's letter and set appon reading it before the sun rose. The man smiled slowly; soon he would have company of a young man and his woman.

~/000\~

Blaise pulled Ginny out of the pool, "We're we off to now Blaise?" Blaise smiled and gave her a towel. "We have lunch plans with my mother today or did you forget?"Ginny closed her eyes slowly. "Shit I totally forgot" Blaise smiled at her, "Maybe you need your own personal assistant" Ginny shook her head and smiled at him. "Come on now mate let's get going. Mother gets antsy if we keep her waiting"

Ginny nodded she knew what would happen if they kept her waiting long.

Flashback:

Blaise's mother tapped her long red nails on her thrown like chair at the dinner table "Where the hell is my son!" the little elf by her side looked up at her "Sorry Mistress but Martin knows not"

Blaise's mother angrily took a glass of wine that Martin was giving her. Spilling a few drops on the carpet. "Clean that up!" Martin hurried off to work scrubbing the red wine stain out of the nice white rug. "Mother we're here!" Blaise shouted as he took Ginny's coat as it was Christmas in London.

"Honey…your…home…"Blaise's mother said and put on a fake smile. "Hello Miss Weasley" Ginny smiled softly at her, "Hello Ms. Zabini" Ginny leaned in to Blaise an whispered something to him.

Blaise smiled and pointed her down the hall, Ginny left his side and went down the hall, "You're late you know" his mother said to him, "Yes mother I know, but the Weasley's was crazy and Molly had present to give out." Blaise's mother rolled her eyes at him. "Ahh yes the _Weasley's_, bunch of red-headed poor folk" she said sipping her wine.

"Mother" Blaise hissed at her. "Don't hiss at me young man I'm still your mother"

"Yes you may be my mother but that gives you no right to talk about Ginny and her family like their lower that we are" Blaise said interrupting her, "She's my mate and my future wife"

His mother gasps, "You want your Grandmothers ring don't you?" Blaise nodded "I would really like the ring mother" his mother rolled her eyes at him and took a drink of her wine "This Ginny girl means a lot to you if she is your mate…I put the ring in your account." She said in a huff.

Blaise sighed and put a smile on for Ginny, "Ah Miss Weasley…nice of you to join us…Martin could you please set the table for us" Martin nodded and set dinner up "You know Ms Zabini that's very kind of you but I already ate at my parents house"

"Oh…that's…just…lovely. Blaise did you eat as well?" Blaise's mother looked at them, Blaise nodded, "Yes mother we ate" Blaise's mother plopped down in her chair. "Why don't you two just go get your presents and leave" she hissed and knocked back her wine.

"Mother?" Blaise shouted at her, "No Blaise we have had the same traditions since you were born…and then this girl comes into your life and everything…just because she is your mate!" Ginny looked shocked at his mother. "Maybe I should leave you two alone"

"Ginny no…" Ginny grabbed her coat and hurried out the door.

End of Flashback

Blaise and Ginny were almost ready to go when a brown owl flew into their home with a letter, Blaise picked it up and began to read it.


End file.
